


the danger is (i’m dangerous)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben is alive because I say so, Blowjobs, Come, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Tenderness, Tentacles, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: i might just tear you apartKlaus is asking for something Ben's scared to give.(Spoiler, he gives it anyway)





	the danger is (i’m dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea kicking around my head for like a week or two, and finally got it out in a burst of inspo. first time ever writing tentacle stuff, sooo....
> 
> thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

“Jesus Christ,” Ben mutters as he walks into the bedroom. “I thought you needed me for something  _ important _ .”

“This  _ is _ important,” Klaus insists with an exaggerated gesture to his erection. “Help me, Obi-Ben-Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”

Ben groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I hate you, you know that?” Even so, he pushes the door shut behind him.  _ So no one else will be subjected to Klaus spread-eagle on the bed _ , Ben tells himself. Because Klaus is certainly on display: entirely naked, legs spread, cock heavy and hard, and a tell-tale glistening between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Ben sighs. “You even got yourself ready.”

“You barely have to do anything!” Klaus says. “Easy peasy!”

“Says the man who doesn’t have to summon an unholy beast just to get you off.” They’ve talked about this before, attempted it once or twice. It gets Klaus harder than a fucking rock; it freaks Ben out, more than anything. 

Klaus pouts. “Your cock works too,” he says, and Ben knows it’s true. Klaus has made it abundantly clear he loves  _ all _ of Ben, for better or worse, the good and the bad. He loves Ben’s dick—but there’s a glint in his eyes that’s telling Ben how badly Klaus needs  _ more _ tonight. 

“I could hurt you,” Ben says. It’s a token protest.

“You won’t,” Klaus says. He’s started stroking himself as he watches Ben undress. “I know you won’t.”

“It’s not safe,” Ben counters. “I might lose control.” He kicks off his socks and steps out of his jeans, peels off his shirt and hoodie and tosses them both aside. Klaus is wiggling on the bed, biting his lip with excitement. “I could tear you apart, Klaus.”

“I know,” he breathes and a heavy pearl of precome dribbles out of his cock. “Please, Ben.”

Ben stands at the foot of the bed and looks down at Klaus. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you,” he says. It’s not a question.

Klaus nods desperately, his curls flopping everywhere. 

Ben hesitates a moment longer, but his uncertainty is being overwhelmed by lust. He closes his eyes and bows his head. He can already feel the beasts under his skin, dying to get out. It’s taken him so long to gain even a semblance of control over them, and his heart is hammering with panic. So many things could go wrong, he could hurt Klaus, he could  _ kill _ Klaus.

He opens his eyes for just a second, catches Klaus staring at him with a debauched expression, and it’s enough to soothe his grip on the beasts. It solidifies his control. Ben’s hands clench into fists at his sides and he starts with a single tentacle. It’s eerie in appearance, slick and dark. It has a mind of its own, clearly, but it obeys Ben’s thought— _in_ . 

The tentacle dips and pushes into Klaus easily. The tapered tip slips in with a squelching sound, and the rest follows almost silently. Klaus sighs, satisfied. Ben pulls the tentacle out slowly and pushes back in at the same pace. Just enough to get Klaus used to the intrusion.

“M-More,” Klaus gasps. His hands are twisting in the sheets. “Ben, please,  _ more _ .” 

Ben swallows and nods. His body is already coated in a sheen of sweat as he unleashes a second tentacle, slightly thicker than the first. He pulls out the first and slides back in with both tentacles side by side. 

Klaus’ voice hitches on a moan and he almost seems to scoot away from Ben. 

“Klaus—” Ben starts.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Klaus moans. He’s writhing back against the tentacles now. “More.”

Ben doesn’t give him more, not yet. He thrusts a little faster with the two tentacles than he did with one. He watches, hypnotized, as Klaus’ erection bounces with the force of the thrusts. He can feel Klaus’ tight hole around the tentacles through his whole body. It’s like a phantom vice around his dick, his heart, his lungs. He feels woozy but he doesn’t know if it’s from pleasure or from exertion.

“Ben, baby, please,” Klaus chants, breaking Ben from his thoughts. “One more, give me one more, I can take it.” 

Klaus is stroking his cock quickly and it’s all slick and wet, his dick and fingers covered in a milky shine from precome. His pale body is flushed a beautiful pink and his hole is clenching around the tentacles, making a lewd slurping sound as they thrust into him. 

“One more,” Ben allows in a rasping voice. This time he moans as the power rushes through him to summon a third tentacle. On a whim, he conjures up a fourth, and watches as they both obey him seamlessly. 

One shifts downward and pushes into Klaus’ asshole alongside the other two. Ben pants at the sight of his brother stretched around the three tentacles; his skin is red and Ben knows it would be warm to the touch, if he had the ability to move right now. He’s scared of doing anything to break his concentration—although his dick is doing a good job trying to distract him.

The fourth tentacle glides up Klaus’ body, leaving sticky trails of an unknown substance all over his skin. Each touch creates a wet, smacking sound like messy kisses; each time, Klaus shivers. 

“Oh,” is all Klaus gets out before the tentacle glides over his bottom lip and slips into his mouth. Klaus’ eyes slide shut and he moans around the girth in his mouth. 

Ben’s breathing heavy now. He watches the dark tentacle fuck into Klaus’ mouth, forcing spit to drool down his chin, mixed with the odd-colored slick coming from the tentacle. The sheets under Klaus’ ass are stained, too; the tentacles all thrust at odd intervals except for the beats where they all thrust in together and Klaus lets out a wail like he’s dying. 

Ben finally unclenches one fist and curls it around his cock. He hisses as he touches himself. He knows it’s not going to take long.

Klaus is moaning each time he’s filled to the brim. Ben can feel the tentacle hitting the back of Klaus’ throat, can feel the ones in his ass brushing over Klaus’ prostate with perfect accuracy. Ben’s losing control, he can feel it—but the tentacles aren’t going off the rails yet. The beast, the horror within him is  _ enjoying  _ this. The beast likes fucking Klaus and moves faster, harder, shaking the bed with its enthusiasm.

Ben moans and fucks into his first. “Klaus, I’m gonna—?”

Klaus whines in a muffled but ear-shattering pitch. The tentacles surge forward as Ben starts to come; he can’t keep his eyes open as he jerks himself off, come spilling over his fingers and onto the edge of the bed in front of him. He comes to the sound of Klaus whining and moaning and writhing, the  _ thump thump thump _ of the bed against the wall. The wet, sickeningly delicious squelch of the tentacles inside Klaus. 

Ben finally opens his eyes when his cock is oversensitive, just in time to watch come shoot from Klaus’ dick and splatter over his chest. There’s a beat as Klaus rides out his orgasm and then suddenly, the tentacles pulse. It sends an identical shudder through both their bodies, and Ben watches—scared, fascinated, still turned on—as a dark goop spills from Klaus’ mouth and ass. 

Klaus is coughing as the tentacle pulls out of his mouth and spits out a last bit of gooey come across his chin. The other three pull from his ass and their release leaks onto the sheets. Ben absorbs the horror back into his body with a shiver before clambering onto the bed, uncaring for the goo on the sheets and how it sticks to his knees. 

He pulls Klaus to sit up and shakes him slightly. “Klaus? Klaus, are you okay?” 

Klaus coughs again and spits out more dark goo in the process, but he nods. “I’m fine,” he chokes out. “Just.” He swallows, grimaces. “Not a great taste.”

Ben stares at him. Klaus is grinning back. “You dick, I thought—I thought…”

“You thought your tentadick choked me out?” Klaus says, eyes bright and blazing. “I would’ve come a second time, if that had happened.”

Ben tilts his head back and rolls his eyes. “I hate you,” he says. 

Klaus kisses his adam’s apple, and it’d be sweet if it wasn’t for the squishy sound of the tentacle’s come. “Shower with me?” Klaus whispers. 

Ben looks down and presses a gentle kiss to Klaus’ forehead. “Yeah, c’mon.” 

“You don’t hate me,” Klaus says confidently as they clamber out of bed. After a moment’s hesitation, Ben strips the covers off the bed. He drops them in the hamper on their way to Klaus’ attached bathroom. 

“I don’t,” Ben says as they slip under the shower spray. “You know I don’t.” He reaches out as the water hits them and helps brush away the come. 

Klaus leans back against him, grinning. “I know. I just like to hear you say it.”

Ben shakes his head fondly.

“You didn’t tear me apart, either,” Klaus comments as he lets Ben wipe his body clean, replacing the scent of sex and sweat with pomegranate and cream. “You did good, Ben.” 

Ben hides his face against Klaus’ neck, staying that way even as Klaus turns and wraps him up in a hug. 

“You did so good,” Klaus continues murmuring. “Made me feel so good.” 

Ben’s hands keep moving to clean off Klaus but he’s shaking down to his core. “Good,” he manages to say. “I’m glad.”

Klaus laughs quietly. “You’re ridiculous.”

Ben finally forces himself to look up; they’re already in each other’s arms and the proximity has them nose to nose. “Would you have me any other way?” He retorts.

Klaus’ grin is blinding. “Never.” 


End file.
